Foolish Games
by Peaky
Summary: Luby set in season 8. Last Chapter is up. [in the great world of self protection she knows she will fare better angry than vulnerable.] I think a T rating is sufficient, any complaints let me know, and I'll change it.
1. You Were Always Crazy Like That

Well, something along these lines has been sitting with me for a while. Everytime I would listen to this song I would think, 'that should be a Luby', but nothing ever got done about it. Then when I was camping in Canada, I suddenly got inspired so I started jotting down...this being the product. It is based on the song Foolish Games by Jewel. So for anyone who knows the song, you will recognise one or two phrases that Ithought needed to be included to make the point and the chapter titles are taken from the song too. It will only be 2 chapters long, well as long as I can get the situatuin resolved in 2 chapters!

This is set in season 8 afterAbby has moved back to her own place, after the Brian situatuoon, but before the Carby thing happend. I hope you enjoy this...let me know what you think.

My other story Just How Long, is still in progress, I'm just hoping that a nice healthy break whilst writing this will inspire something in me to have an epiphany of what Luka is going through...but I promise I HAVEN'T given up!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters in ER, or the the song Foolish Games, I just borrowed a handful from both and created something of my own.

This story is for Ella, who has been awesome this last couple of weeks, and she always did maintain that I was corrupted. So here it is Ella!

* * *

**1)You Were Always Crazy Like That**

She is out there in the rain. I can see her and she had no idea. The mask of darkness can be beautiful when it chooses to present itself as such. I guess I'm just not used to it doing so.

It's funny actually now I come to think of it. The times I remember darkness being beautiful or thinking of darkness and beautiful in conjunction with one another, all involve Abby. Abby makes my darkness beautiful.

She has been standing outside my building in the rain for a good ten minutes now. At first just looking up at my window - maybe deciding what to do, possibly wondering whether or not she is brave enough to knock on my door. She is taking her coat off now, and she is looking up at the sky. She never really was religious, but now she looks as though she is asking God for guidance.

Maybe I should go down there with a towel. Tell her God thinks she should come on up. I know I wont though, I'll stay where I am and let her decide for herself.

The sight of her standing there in the rain with no coat on makes me chuckle a little. Somewhere in her subconscious, she is ignoring the nurse in her, telling her she will catch a cold. She always was a little crazy like that. I doubt very strongly that she inherited her mother's disease, but she definitely picked up a few quirks.

I'm still watching her, stood slightly back so she wont be able to see me, and I think that this is how I have always felt with Abby; like I was outside looking in on her. She wouldn't ever let me in. All I have ever been able to do is watch.

Then again the pair of us did that together. It was one thing after another for both of us, in a relationship that should never have begun when it did. Neither of us wanted to burden the other, which fit nicely with not wanting to open up either. We should have helped each other though, instead of trying to protect both parties from ourselves and inadvertently pushing the other away.

And as the saying goes; you never know what you have until _she's_ gone.

She was always a mystery to me. With deep, dark eyes that were often the only clue as to how she was really feeling. She pointed out once, that I watched her whilst we made love, and it was true, I did. It was because she was so beautiful, and when I would catch a glimpse of her eyes, it was a glimpse of her soul, and that was so important.

I remember when I killed the mugger. She was fashionably sensitive, turning up at my place like she did. She had given me my space for a few days, but then she felt it was time for me to know she was there, and I knew.

Then when we broke up, and I said those hurtful things to her; well we both said hurtful things, but at least hers was true – I was married to a ghost. I still don't know why I said the things I did to her; she is beautiful, and she certainly is special, especially to me. Still she acted as though she was too cool to care; like I hadn't hurt her.

She has moved from her spot in front of my building, and I can no longer see her. I'm moving from the window now. There is nothing left to watch…only darkness that isn't so beautiful, the kind of darkness I am more accustomed to: loneliness.

I sit down on the sofa, and I am contemplating getting a beer. I'm restless now; disappointed that she left. I don't want to sit on this couch; the leather is cool and uncomfortable. I don't want to go to bed, I am alone…

The breakfast bar seems a compromise, but I am frozen in my tracks as I can hear the doorbell ringing once, then twice. It's not all that presumptuous to say I know that it's her, and this knowledge takes away any ability for productive movement; so I'm standing, staring.

The last time she approached my building like this was after Brian had assaulted her, and after I had let Brian live by the skin of his teeth, although it took all of my self restraint to do so; she doesn't know about that though. I offered her a place to stay, and in true Abby fashion said she didn't want to accept. I'm still not sure what made her change her mind, she never did tell me. I choose not to speculate too much though, because to get my hopes up would be incredibly stupid.

The first time she approached my building like this, was when she came to my hotel room a few days after the mugger. 'You don't have to talk Luka.' She had told me upon entering. Although neither or us talked, we both said so much. Not verbally, verbally we didn't need to say a word. That was the night that I first noticed her eyes. Her real eyes. I had seen her eyes, obviously - when she smiled, her eyes lit up. But the first time I looked into her soul through her eyes, had been that night, as we made love to comfort what neither of us really knew.

I am desperate to know why she is here. There is no doubt in my mind of why I hope she is here, although I know it is stupid to hope for anything. I think that if anybody could see me now, walking towards my door, they would think I was a complete wreck of a man. I am absolutely terrified of what she has to say. Yet I am utterly compelled to her, as I have been since that night in the ambulance bay.

I unlock and open the door. There she stands, dripping on the carpet, eyes down wringing her hands. Shivering.

'Abby?'

She is looking at me now.

'Hey, Luka. It's pretty wet out there.'

'Why haven't you got your coat on then?' I can't resist.

I can see in her eyes, that wasn't part of the game plan. Asking her to explain one of her eccentricities means opening a little window of vulnerability. So she falters then recovers.

'Oh…it's still pretty warm out.'

'Abby, you are shivering. You're freezing.'

'That's just 'because I'm wet. It doesn't mean its cold out!' Defensive.

'Okay…Abby, why are you here?

I don't want to stand here talking about the weather. This pointless conversation breaks my heart every second it continues and I just wish she would tell me why she is here.

Right now I just need her to stop with all pretences and games and just tell me how she feels. I need to know if she feels like I do. I love her and she just can't see it. I'm here before her, always have been, and she just can't see my heart out there for her. I would get down on my knees if it would make a difference.

Still we stand here in awkward silence. Conversations about thunderstorms lost to the night. My arm is propped up on the doorframe and I know I am blocking her entry, but I want her to tell me why she is here. I would tell her in a second, but I'm certain that she knows from the way I speak and touch her how I feel, so this needs to be her call.

Looking at her, it is almost possible to see the cogs of uncertainty turning, but I will still wait. I will wait for whatever she needs to figure out; why she's here, how to voice whatever it is she needs to say…whatever, I'll wait.

She is leaning closer now, and I can only watch as her arm tentatively makes its way up, and as soon as her hand touches my cheek, it is all the telling I need, and I'm closing the gap between us now.

My right hand is cupping her cheek and my left snakes around her middle as I pull her close and our lips meet and fuse together. Neither one of us needs to seek entrance, as our lips simultaneously part and our tongues begin to dance together.

'Oh god.' I'm gasping as I pull away. I don't want to stop but I need to check that this is what she wants. She doesn't give me time to ask as she is pulling my head back down and we kiss again. I'm pulling her inside and she manages to kick the door shut as she feels around for the hem of my sweater.

My hands that were resting between her neck and shoulders run up and down her arms, then up under her shirt. I run my hands over her breasts then down her stomach, and I part my lips from hers, as I peel her wet - through shirt off and over her head. _God she is amazing. _

My lips are trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw and her collarbone, and I can feel her hands running up and down my back. I pull away, which I can see surprises her. I'm tugging my sweater and t-shirt over my head and they are both off in one swift movement. I look at her and she is smiling at me, I'm grinning at her and I shrug my shoulders. She has taken my hand in hers now and is leading me to my bedroom.

We are both sitting on the end of my bed in just our bottoms. She is kissing me again and my lips are once again travelling to her neck, where I suck gently on her pulse and she moans my name. I'm laying her back on the bed and propping myself above her with my arms.

I feel her hands on my stomach and she is running them the length of my torso, over my nipples and back down. A moan escapes me and I continue to nibble at her skin. I'm touching everywhere and anywhere; exploring her all over again. I feel her hands travel inside my jeans, I can't stifle a groan, and I know I wouldn't be able to stop now even if I wanted to.

I have a feeling that in the morning I may regret not talking things through first. Right now though, there are feelings cursing through my body that I just can't fight…


	2. You Were Always Brilliant In The Morning

'It will only be 2 chapters long, well as long as I can get the situation resolved in 2 chapters!' Okay, so I tried, and I couldn't just have 2 chapters, and really it is the mean side of me that felt this, as it was after Ella read up to this bit and cried that I decided to leave it hanging a bit...sorry folks!

This is set in season 8 after Abby has moved back to her own place, after the Brian situation, but before the Carby thing happend. I hope you enjoy this...let me know what you think.

My other story Just How Long, is still in progress, I'm just hoping that a nice healthy break whilst writing this will inspire something in me to have an epiphany of what Luka is going through...but I promise I HAVEN'T given up!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the characters in ER, or the the song Foolish Games, I just borrowed a handful from both and created something of my own.

All my stories are dedicated to Ella as she is wonderful at encouraging me to keep going. This chapter however has a special dedication, to Lucy 'Ruby' Henderson, my best friend. She provided me with a valid criticism of the first draft that I edited, I tell you it would have been appaling. And in general I just wanted to mention her devotion, and how amazingly encouraging she is of me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2) You Were Always Brilliant In Morning**

I open my eyes and close them again…adjusting to my surroundings and the light. One by one my muscles and senses are awakening and memories are coming flooding back…Abby and I slept together…Abby…and I…made love…all night…_govno!_

I feel her stir in my arms but she doesn't wake…some things never change it seems! I am extracting my arms and slowly sliding out of bed. I am putting on sweat pants and a shirt as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake her; I will feel better equipped to deal with her once I'm dressed and have coffee in me.

I am in the kitchen and I have the worst headache. I feel hung-over, but I didn't drink anything…didn't have the chance to. I'm rummaging for Tylenol, find some under the sink, and swallow two quickly chased by a swig of orange juice from the carton.

_God Luka what have you done?_ Making the coffee now I am regretting not listening to the little voice last night. When though, in the great scheme of things, do we ever listen to the little voice? Never when it's for our own benefit, it's like as soon as we hear the little voice we automatically go into self-destruct mode. Maybe that's a product of the fact that we spend almost our entire existence trying to do the complete opposite of what our parents tell us. Maybe I'm just feeling guilty and trying to hoist the blame onto anything…even the plea of temporary insanity…'I was hearing voices!'

Am I really sorry for last night though? _Yes. Yes I am. _I have loved Abby since the fist time I saw her soul. Even through the mess that was Nicole – but I should have talked things through first. How do I manage to fuck things up so royally every time?

"Can I get one of those?" My head shoots up and I turn to the doorway.

She's stood there wrapped in the bed sheet, arms folded protectively across her chest. I can only bring myself to nod, yes, to her request, because I am lost for words.

Last night I was compelled to her, this morning I am frightened of her, I think for the rest of my life I will be in love with her.

She needs to get dressed, because right now I am feeling ashamed and guilty and I want to sit down and talk to her, and having her standing there in nothing but my bed sheet is somewhat…distracting.

The coffee maker finishes so I set to making two cups of coffee. I turn back around and she is gone. I set the cups down on the table and sit down.

Was she drunk? Is that it, was she drunk? _No!_ Luka how can you even think that about her!

She is dressed now in her jeans and one of my t-shirts. She is picking up our discarded clothing from the night before, putting them on the arm of the sofa.

I can see her looking at me as she puts her cigarettes down on the table. She's sitting down and taking a deliberate sip of coffee. I'm waiting for the face – she always complains about my coffee. She's leaning back in her chair and lighting her cigarette, she takes a deep drag then exhales slowly.

I sip my coffee in silence, glancing up every now and then to watch those cogs turning again. Cigarette in her left hand, right leg propped against the table, her right hand resting her coffee cup on her knee. She looks as enthusiastic about this situation as I am.

"You on tonight?" She's asking out of obligation. This is what people do after a night of sex with someone they aren't supposed to have had sex with – they fill the awkward, morning-after-silence with awkward, morning-after-conversation.

"No you?" I comply with morning-after protocol. I could really use a smoke right now. It would be slightly hypocritical of me given the amount of energy I spent on trying to get her to quit though so I will refrain.

"Graveyard." She tells me whilst stubbing out her cigarette butt.

I'm wondering what the point of this is if she is going to keep the conversation to one word answers. I think I'll up the stakes a little.

"How's Maggie?" I'm looking her in the eyes now. I can be defiant too.

"Okay…I think." She is surprised, taken aback. "I mean as far as I know…she's doing okay." A smile. "She freaked about Brian…I wasn't going to tell her but…"

At least it's a conversation. Conversations lead to other conversations and as long as I've got her talking I want to keep it that way…I think.

"But what?"

"I kinda slipped up I guess…I told her I was staying with you, and I had to explain, 'cause she got the wrong idea." She is smiling as though the notion of this is absurd. "When I explained she freaked…you know she wanted to come…look after her 'little girl.' I assured her that wasn't necessary."

I'm smiling along with her, as though I am listening as she talks about her loved ones. All the while I am thinking about why she came here. What we did…what we are doing.

"Were you drunk?" It's out before I realise I am saying it, and she is shocked…she looks as though I just slapped her.

"Wha…Excuse me?" She's standing; about to leave…I can't let her go.

"I just meant…you came here and…we…" She is really furious.

"So we have sex and I'm drunk…nice Luka. Real nice. Were _you_ drunk?" She spits out.

"Abby I didn't mean…" I look like a fool…me and my big mouth.

"No! You know what? You are all the same."

"Who? Abby what-"

"You, Carter, Richard…You're all the fucking same. I either am a big fucking problem or I have one!"

"Woah, Abby-"

"No Luka. I've had it…I'm sick of being a problem." She's putting on her jacket and heading for the door. I have to stop her leaving.

"That's my shirt you're wearing." The first though in my head and as stupid as I believe myself to sound, it seems to do the trick. She stops her hand on the door.

When she turns slowly to look at me her eyes are narrow and she closes them for a second. She looks about ready to blow. "You are kidding right?" She asks quietly, calmly.

I don't say anything. I'm too busy wondering whether it would be completely stupid of me to move closer. I don't have chance though. She nods her head a couple of times at my unresponsiveness.

"Fine Luka. You know what? Mine is still wet, but that's ok…here, have your fucking shirt!" And with that she pulls it over her head and throws it on the floor.

I think she is actually furious enough to walk out of here in just her bra. I have to stop her leaving. For better or worse I got myself into this situation, now I need to resolve it. Like it or not we need to have this conversation.

"Abby stop. Please…put on the shirt…I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, I just…I had to stop you leaving…please."

"No Luka! Its fine…I don't want your damn shirt. In fact I don't want anything to do with you…I don't even want to look at you."

"Abby, you don't mean that." Any conviction I may have had has deserted me now and I look at my feet because the reality is that she may very well mean what she says.


	3. These Foolish Games Are Breaking My Heat

Okay, well this is it folks, third and final chapter. Just want to appologise for the time it has taken me to get this up, there is no excuse but starting a new college has been hectic! I really hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

As always this story is for Ella, because she is lovely and is always encouraging me.

It is also dedicated to all those of you who reviewed, because you are the sole reason I had any incentive to carry on! So thanks to : **Andie, CarbyLivesOn, Ruby, xEllax, -Leo-Piper-Forever, Andie2301, Moonlight Enchantments, Infinate Endings, fifi, girlintheyankeeshat, elohimdancer319, AmYkYo and Dosia.**

Finally want to thank my best friend Lucy 'Ruby' Henderson, who has unwaivering faith in my abilities, that not even I can deduce where she gets it from!! She is my unofficial beta, and is wonderful in so many ways. Thank you darlin'!

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

**

* * *

3) These Foolish Games Are Breaking My Heart**

The silence is stretching on forever and I'm still standing here looking at my feet. I haven't heard the door slam so I don't think she left. I am raising my eyes slowly and now I'm looking right into her chocolate brown ones.

At least now she isn't standing as close to the door as she was. Her face is set stubbornly. I can tell she is clenching her teeth together, but she is still here. At least she is still here.

"Abby…I think we need…we should talk." I'm watching her thinking carefully before she responds.

"I don't want to talk…I'm too…angry to talk to you." I'm closing my eyes against her words, like if I can't see her saying them, then I can block them out.

"Please. Abby."

"No. Luka…I don't…I've had enough." I'm watching her move for the door, and I am finally ready to admit defeat. I have exhausted all my options.

Now she is halfway to closing the door behind her back as she leaves. Suddenly it is flung back open and now she is standing two feet away from me again; determination burning in her eyes.

"Do you know why I never told you about my drinking?", I don't know what to say. I am still trying to process that she didn't leave…again. "Do you?" Her tone is demanding that I answer, and soon.

She is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and I just shrug my shoulders. So much for having a conversation.

"It's because I didn't want to when I was with you. Sure things got pretty crappy, but I didn't want it to be a part of what we had…it was a part of…everything…all of my life…for years Luka, and I didn't want it to be with you. I wanted for you to look at me and see the best of me. Remember the day…in the ambulance bay…when we…when I kissed you? You had told me that I would make a great doctor…I…that is what I wanted…With Richard he didn't believe in me for anything…didn't even think I could stop drinking. You started out different…and I didn't want to ruin that."

I don't think in all my years I have ever been as dumbfounded as I am right this moment. _Did Abby just bear a piece of her soul to me? _I'm taking a tentative step forward towards her.

"Abby, I would never be ashamed of you…or…or be disbelieving of you…"

She looks at a loss, tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly it is so hard to keep my distance. My head and my heart are at war with each other. My head wants to get through this once and for all. My heart wants to take her in my arms, to kiss away the tears and take away all this hurt.

She is throwing her hands up in a gesture of resignation. "God. Luka. What we had should have been so good." Her voice is cracking now.

I am nodding my head in agreement, gaining some of my composure. "I know." I want to reach out further but I think that might be pushing my luck.

"I thought we weren't going to talk?" I'm smiling as I ask her.

"What?" I keep managing to confuse her and her brow is crinkled as she tries to catch up with my train of thought.

"I mean, you said you weren't going to talk to me. Seems to me though that we are doing. If we are, I thought maybe we might as well sit down. You know? Do this properly."

She is hesitating. I can see it in her eyes. For as much as I feel she never let me in I know exactly what she is thinking. That if we do this now it leaves her vulnerable. If she walks away now she knows she will leave relatively unscathed. Pissed yes, but in the great world of self protection she knows she will fare better angry than vulnerable.

"Going to make me more coffee then?" And I can see a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, even as she reuses to let it form fully.

_Wow. _This woman is infinitely braver than anybody gives he credit for. I'm pointing her in the direction of the living room as I nod my head, and head into the kitchen. I'm making our second round of coffee and I hear the front door slowly clicking shut. It's the first time it has been closed in almost half an hour and for the first time I am not frightened that she left through it first.

I'm setting the cups down on the coffee table and I can see her shifting nervously.

"So?" I'm raising my brows, questioning her. Maybe she will feel more comfortable if I let her go first.

"So?" Maybe not. She is mimicking me.

I'm taking a deep breath. "Why do you think we should have been 'so good'?"

She is chuckling mirthlessly now. "You really want to do this? Analyse I mean."

I'm nodding my head. "Please."

"Okay…well…I guess because we started out so well…you know…fun. I felt like a teenager. A real one…you know? Giddy and stupid."

_Wow. I made Abby feel like that?_

"But what happened Luka? I thought I knew…and then it was all so much worse…so much bigger…too much."

"I know. I just…" I don't know what to say. I'm lost for words again. Partly because of the guilt, partly because she is being so honest, so totally and completely open.

"You pushed me away Luka…I didn't want to let you…I tried to not let you, but then you had…and it was too late." She is taking a deep, shaky breath. "Then when I needed you…you ignored me-"

I have to stop her now. "Abby I –"

"No! Luka, don't deny it. That makes it worse…it hurts more that you didn't know you were doing it."

"I'm sorry." It's all I can think of to say, and she is glancing down at her hands. A rueful smile on her face.

"I don't want you to apologise for that Luka. We both screwed up…I don't…I don't think we were ready for the…seriousness…of our relationship…I tried to talk to you, and for whatever reason you didn't listen. Carter…he was just there." Another deep breath on both our parts. "Maybe I should have tried harder, but you know, 'once bitten twice shy'."

I'm nodding my head in agreement, because as much as I might have hated that we didn't talk, I can understand why she should feel that way. "Okay…" I'm finding my own voice now. "Whilst we are on the whole, understanding each other footing…you told me I was married to a ghost-"

"Luka! I'm sorry I said that! I was just angry."

I'm shaking my head. "You know what I figured though? You were right. What I also figured was that I hadn't ever gone through loosing my entire family before…so maybe I didn't deal with it all that well…but I can't say I had all that much experience…who knows, maybe I will be better at it next time." I know that wasn't a nice thing to say.

"Luka! Don't say that!" She is shocked.

"Sorry." I'm looking at my hands now, taking a deep, deep breath before continuing. I need to do this now. "You still went to Carter." I'm watching her as her eyes widen at the realisation of what I just said.

"I just told you, he was there. He was just a friend. He wanted to rescue me…maybe subconsciously I wanted rescuing…I didn't ever want a relationship with him. Relationships based on that don't work."

"Okay, so let me see if I get this right…relationships based on rescuing don't work, but you wanted rescuing. So had I have rescued you our relationship wouldn't have worked…I'm not getting how that is beneficial to us." I'm shaking my head genuinely confused.

"No. I didn't mean that. What I meant was that maybe I wanted a little bit of help. There is a distinct difference between someone trying to help you and someone trying to rescue you."

"You wouldn't ever let me help!" I'm not intentionally getting mad; she just really frustrates me sometimes.

"Luka! You never really tried! You hit me head on with it, then gave up as soon as I resisted. You have to work at it harder than that. Yes I'm stubborn. I've had a past that made me that way. Yes I have defensive walls built up, but you have to work to knock them down! That's what a relationship is about. Working at the trust, working at getting the other person to trust you enough with themselves that they are willing to let their defences down and let you help."

I know she is right, but it still hurts that she trusted him. "You trusted Carter."

"My God! You know I told Carter once that you didn't get jealous."

"I didn't. I wasn't jealous of you and him, until you accepted his help, but refused mine out right." Now I am being overtly honest.

She is looking at me with hurt eyes again. "I told you I was sorry I didn't listen to you. I thanked you for being there even when I was stupid and chose him over you."

I'm nodding my head. "But Abby. Nothing changed. Do you know what I was doing before you came up here last night?"

She is shaking her head, "No."

"I was watching you outside, thinking that that is what it's like with you. I can only ever watch. God knows I love you Abby…" _Did I just admit that out loud? _"But I can't keep playing these games with you."

"I'm not playing games!" Now she is indignant, and she is getting up of the sofa and stepping back.

"Yes you are. You have been playing them since you got here. Maybe you just can't make up you mind. Is that it?"

She is looking at her hands, with her head bowed down. "No."

"No, what?"

Her eyes are slowly making contact with mine. "No I couldn't make up my mind…about you…about whether to trust you."

"Trust me? Abby what do _you_ want?" I'm desperate to know.

"I don't know Luka! I don't know!" She is crying out desperately, like she has had enough. "I…I want you…I want…me…"

_What does that mean? _"What do you mean you want you?"

"I mean that…I want to be someone…I want to feel things other than being afraid all the time."

I'm smiling now, albeit apprehensively. "You see? Now we are getting somewhere, because I don't want to be afraid anymore either and I certainly don't want you to be afraid."

She is looking up at me, her eyes are glistening from the impact of the emotional revelations she has made. "I don't think I want this to be it for us."

_ThankyouGod!_

I'm nodding my head in agreement. "I don't want that either."

"But we will need to take it slow." She is looking down.

"Absolutely." I'm nodding again.

"Get to know one another, properly."

I'm feeling braver now, and I'm reaching to take her hand in mine, and she isn't pulling away. I'm stoking the back of her hand with my thumb. "Abby. I meant what I said. I do love you. I want you to trust me…so I guess we will just have to work at it…knocking down those walls."

She is looking at me, piercing me with her gaze. Trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth. She must believe I am because she is smiling and a stray tear is making its way down her cheek. I'm reaching out to wipe it away and she is letting me. "Okay."

We are still sitting next to one another moments later, her hand laced with mine and our coffee is untouched. I'm looking at her again. "What now?" I am whispering because I don't want to break the comfortable silence that has enveloped us.

"Now I have to go. We can talk more later?" She is standing gathering her stuff.

I'm watching her walk towards my door and put on her jacket, and I know what I have to do.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She is really smiling now. A teasing smile. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah. That's kind of what I was thinking." I'm beaming at her, letting her know that I understand the significance of our exchange.

She is nodding her head as she heads out of the door. "I'd like that. I'll talk to you later."

She is pulling the door closed behind her and I am sitting back on the sofa. I'm leaning my head back and I am grinning from ear to ear. For the first time in a long time I can believe that it might actually all be alright.

**The End.**


End file.
